


saturday afternoon

by emily_420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of kuroko and hyuuga, ridiculous feel-good crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's recommendations are dubious, men can be easily emotionally compromised and strawberry ice cream makes things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation available [here](http://weibo.com/5081211031/B16qPdYvv?mod=weibotime)

After two years of living together, you might think that Kiyoshi would stop being amazed at how little Murasakibara could fold himself up if he really feels like it. As it is, he’s there at one end of the couch, digging himself into the corner, legs propped up in front him with his arms wrapped around them. He’s waiting for Kiyoshi, and looks over expectantly as he walks in with the popcorn.

Kuroko had apparently been ‘bugging’ Murasakibara about a movie that he wanted him to see, which Kiyoshi has a really hard time imagining, even though he knows that Kuroko can be persistent and unexpectedly passive-aggressive when he wants to be. They’d both been pretty busy lately, though – Kiyoshi with university and Murasakibara with his apprenticeship at a restaurant – so that even their days off were full of missed chores. Kiyoshi’s boyfriend had put his foot down, though – he’s very good at that, making sure that Kiyoshi didn’t exhaust himself too much – and here they are, watching a movie on a Saturday afternoon before Murasakibara has to go to work.

Kiyoshi walks over to the couch, dropping a kiss to the top of Murasakibara’s head before plonking himself down beside his boyfriend, crossing his legs and resting the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He shuffles himself closer to Murasakibara, snuggling up to his side, and his arm falls naturally around the curve of Kiyoshi’s shoulders. (Murasakibara’s always doing that – holding Kiyoshi like he’s going somewhere – and Kiyoshi always has to remind him that he loves him; but he’d do that anyway.)

Kiyoshi starts the movie and they’re silent for maybe half an hour – minus the sound of them both eating, of their hands rustling around in the popcorn bowl – before Murasakibara decides he wants soda. He just gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaving the movie playing.

“You’re missing it!” Kiyoshi calls over the sound of the fridge opening.

“They’re just kissing,” Murasakibara says, the sound muffled by the walls. “How much do you think I need to look at other people kissing?”

“Funny,” Kiyoshi says as Murasakibara re-enters, drinking from one can of soda and holding another for Kiyoshi, even though he hadn’t asked for one, “that’s what Hyuuga said, last time we saw him.”

“He’s too cranky,” Murasakibara says, then, incredibly serious, “Scene change!” and Kiyoshi has never seen someone cross a room and sit on a couch so quickly. He’s also never known anyone with legs that are as long as Murasakibara’s, but that’s hardly the point.

.

At the end of the movie, Murasakibara’s blowing his nose into his fifth tissue and Kiyoshi is staring blankly at the menu screen on the TV, tears falling silently down his face.

“He died,” Kiyoshi’s voice bubbles up, disbelieving. “But he – but – he was–“

“Kuro-chin said this was a _good_ movie,” Murasakibara sobs, yanking another tissue out of the box. He’s not much of a crier, Murasakibara – not usually, anyway – but once he starts, he _starts_. Kiyoshi absently rubs his back – Murasakibara’s hunched himself over, pressing himself into an even smaller package – and Kiyoshi feels like he’s been _betrayed_ by that movie, like his heart is floating around his chest cavity in little shreds.

“She loved him,” Murasakibara sobs brokenly, and Kiyoshi sniffles pitifully, reaching for a tissue himself.

Ten minutes later they’ve calmed down a little, and, with one arm around Murasakibara’s waist and his throat feeling dry and horrible, Kiyoshi manages to ask, “When have you gotta leave, again?”

“Four thirty,” he answers bitterly; Kiyoshi rubs his side a little.

“Well, it’s–“ he cranes a look at the clock on the wall, “it’s a quarter past three, so we’ve got a while.”

Murasakibara nods dolefully, and, taking pity on him (and himself, really), Kiyoshi says, “There’s still some ice cream in the freezer,” with a hopeful little note in his voice that gets Murasakibara to look at him directly; Kiyoshi smiles softly at him, kissing his forehead and standing up.

He has one foot through the doorway when he hears his boyfriend’s voice, low and quiet.

“Kiyo-chin,” he says, “I love you, you know.”

Kiyoshi smiles at that, not that Murasakibara can see it, and feels a surge of happiness that makes him think that maybe his heart isn’t in _that_ many pieces, after all.

“Yeah,” Kiyoshi says, just as quiet and just as sincere. “I love you too.”

(They feed each other strawberry ice cream and drape each other in blankets and share a bath, so when four-thirty comes, Kiyoshi can see him off with a smile that’s returned and joke about sending Kuroko hate mail.)

**Author's Note:**

> just kind of fell out of my head hahahaha i'm gonna go cry my lonely self to sleep


End file.
